Riland Whiskers
Riland Whiskers is a tiger, hunter, and a member of The Boy Team. He is the scientist of the group along with Boris, a master hunter thanks to his father training him for most of his life, he also plays the bass guitar for the band. History Early Life Riland was born on July 7, 2003, to a large family lead by a hunter. He grew up being taught by his father how to be an expert hunter and all the traits of being prepared. Riland’s father trained him in the arts of archery, martial arts, acrobatics and tracking. Meeting the team One day when Riland was in preschool, he met the rest of the team in the sandbox and his life was changed forever. Personality Riland is usually careful of himself, and can be fierce, with a bit of a short temper at certain times, but he is still caring, supportive, thoughtful and energetic to everyone. Riland is also very intelligent like Boris. Riland tends to brag a lot when facing opponents that have the same levels of physical abilities as he does, such as saying that his father, training in almost everything, which is not true. He also has a bit of a rivalry with Matthew about who is the better acrobatic/gymnast fighter and can get a little bit annoyed when Matthew doesn’t understand science. He also tends to spend a lot of time sharpening his fingernails as a professional. Abilities * Peak Physical Condition: As an experienced and trained hunter, Riland is in top physical condition, shown to be very muscular. While not being as strong or durable as the other members, Riland has proven to be able to take on tougher and more powerful opponents. * Master Martial Artist: Having grown up being taught how to be a hunter, Riland has been trained by his father in many martial arts. His style mostly consists of karate but has combined other martial arts into his style. His skills allow him to keep up with other opponents with more experience like lily. His fighting style includes karate, Brazilian jiu-jitsu, hapkido, bojutsu, wing chun, acrobatics and Krav Maga. * Master acrobatic: Riland is an extremely skilled and trained acrobatic and gymnast being on par with Matthew. He incorporates this skill into his fighting style with makes him even more skilled in a fight against more than one opponent and is very maneuverable and graceful, able to chase and outrun enemies through various terrains with no wasted effort or time, even scaling buildings and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. In battle, he is proven very agile and evasive, able to fluidly dodge attacks from multiple directions with coordinated flips, twists, and sharp turns without losing balance. * Intelligence and Communication: Riland is incredibly intelligent able to calculate complex equations in his head, create different machines and handle the creation of medicines and other chemical compounds. He was trained and taught many scientific techniques by his father. He also is a master of strategy and helps Chris as a tactician in many of the more involved and complex missions. His intelligence is on par with Boris. * Master knife wielder: Riland is skilled in the use of knifes, being able to take down any sized opponent with ease. * Master archer: Riland trained himself to be an exceptional archer with the help of his father. He is also able to shoot multiple targets and be even with opponents who are also skilled archers. * Skilled tracker: Riland is able to find even the most difficult clues to trials and paths with ease. * Master stick fighter: If in a difficult situation, Riland was taught the art of bojutsu by his father and how to handle a bow-staff perfectly and swiftly. * Expert climber: With the help of his sharp claws, Riland is able to climb most surfaces with ease. * Speed: Riland has great speed with all his years of hunting. * Hearing: Riland hearing is on par with Chris’. * Smelling: Riland has a great sense of smell. * Master hunter: Riland was taught all the arts and techniques of a well trained hunter. * Guitarist: Riland is skilled at playing the bass guitar for the band. * High tolerance for pain: As a trained and determined hunter, Riland has been shown to be highly resistant to pain. Weaknesses * Meat: Riland has been shown to be distracted when he sees or smells meat. * Roaring to loud: Riland can lose his voice if his roar is too loud. Appearance Human Form In his human form, Riland is an extremely muscular boy with short light brown hair parted straight up. His normal clothing consists of a black sleeveless zipped up hooded jacket, white shirt, jeans and black sneakers. His exercise clothing consists of blue shorts, gloves, elbow and knee pads. Tiger Form In his tiger form, Riland is a orange and white tiger. Relationships Equipment * Bow-staff: Riland carries a bow staff for difficult situations. * Claw fingernails: Riland’s signature weapons are his extremely sharp fingernails. Able to leave marks on the most hardest materials. * Bow and arrow: Riland carries a pack or arrows and a bow when the situation demands it. Gallery Trivia * Rilands idea came from: ** Donatello from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 version) ** Lower Cape May Regional High School ** Clawdeen Wolf from Monster High ** Bronze Tiger from DC ** Tiger from Kipper the Dog